In which the Fourth Wall does not exsist
by Suzuriin
Summary: The Phoenix Wright characters decide to play...Phoenix Wright. More crackfic for the Kinkmeme. Implied PxE, and well known and minor spoilers for GS4.


Moar Kink Meme reposts! This time, is a response to this request!

"How about Phoenix Wright characters... playing Phoenix Wright??  
(Since this isn't really specific... maybe some Phoenix/Edgeworth in there since kink!meme is amazing like that..)"

So as you can see, there's some PxE in here. But it's only slight and implied xD. And it has some minor and well known spoilers for GS4.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, or the general inspiration for the fic. Enjoy, readers!

* * *

"You're doing it all wrong, Wright"

Phoenix looked up from his DS, exasperated enough without Edgeworth criticizing him.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked, sending a glare at the prosecutor. Edgeworth shook his head while smirking. Phoenix almost added in 'This isn't court, Miles, you don't have to act exactly like that little sprite down the screen…"

"You see, when that detective wants to help you with Gourdy, you choose the metal detector, not Missile"

Phoenix groaned and turned off his game._ "Atleast I saved before that point…"_ he thought

"How do you know this, anyway?" Phoenix asked as he selected the Police Department as his next destination "You were locked in a cell the entire time!"

"It's common sense, Wright" Edgeworth said, still smirking "It's the key to the case, in fact! It's the only way you can get Von Karma convicted of…"

"Guys!" Ema huffed from the sofa of Wright & Co. Law Offices, holding up her own DS "I've only been in one case! Don't spoil me!"

"Sorry, Ema…" Edgeworth said pulling out his own DS "My tongue must've slipped…"

Ema flushed over the use of her name, and went back to case two.

"This case is so stupid!" Ema sighed after of a few minutes of everyone playing silently "You can't properly examine items, you can't use Luminol Testing Fluid, you can't use the fingerprint kit…this is so useless!"

"I only had that in your case, Ema" Phoenix sighed, tapping his touch screen "All the other cases in the series are like that one right there"

Ema's jaw dropped slightly "Then, what did Maya do to help you? Hopefully something other than sit in jail!"

"She lent me her Magatama" Phoenix said "It lets you see into the secrets of other people's hearts". Ema rolled her eyes.

"Phoenix, that isn't possible" she sighed "Science doesn't allow that"

"It's true, though" Edgeworth spoke up for the first time in several minutes "I had to use it once…it was very helpful"

"Oh, okay then" Ema said, smiling.

"Why does she believe him and not me?" Phoenix sighed under his breath, glancing at Edgeworth for a second. Then he glanced back at Edgeworth, staring at him this time.

"Edgeworth, what's with your DS?" Phoenix asked, his lips twitching into a badly concealed smirk.

"What, is it broken?" Edgeworth asked nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off of the game (which, Phoenix noted, was the first trial in case five, game three)

"No, it's…pink" Phoenix said. Ema looked up from her game and glared at him.

"He's allowed to have a pink DS, Mr Wright!" Ema snapped at him, turning to Edgeworth "Right?"

"Yes" Edgeworth said, finally looking up "Honestly, Wright. If I had bought any other colour, it would've clashed with my suit and office"

"You could've bought the black one, like Maya! It, erm, goes with everything!"

"But Wright, it would've enforced that stereotype of me that says that I'm mentally depressed, or 'emo'"

"Yeah, but the pink one makes you look gay!"

"So?" Ema interrupted "That's because he is gay!". The two men sitting on the floor in front of her looked up at her. Phoenix's stare was a 'what are you talking about?' stare, while Edgeworth's was telling her 'You weren't supposed to repeat mindless gossip that Lana tells you'.

"What?" Ema asked "It's so obvious in these, for both of you!" she said, pointing at the game boxes on the coffee table.

"What is?..."

"The subtext! God, you guys are so gay in this! 'Strapped with unnecessary feelings' and all that!"

A silence followed Ema's exclamation, and was broken by the office door slamming open.

"Guess what I just found in store!" Maya exclaimed as she ran into the office, grinning madly.

"What?" everyone asked unanimously, staring at Maya and her plastic shopping bag.

"This!" she exclaimed, holding up a DS game "Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney!"

"What's that?"

"The fourth game in the series, of course!" Maya said, taking out her black DS and inserting the game cartridge, tossing the case aside.

"I didn't know you did a fourth lot of cases, Wright" Edgeworth said, looking of Maya's shoulders as the game loaded.

"I didn't!"

"Of course he didn't" Ema said, reading the instruction manual from the case "It says the game's about a new attorney, Apollo Justice, and his assistant, Trucy Wright"

"Wright?" everyone asked, looking at Ema.

"Yeah, and it features prosecutor Klavier Gavin, who looks like a douche compared to Mr Edgeworth, Kristoph Gavin, Apollo's mentor, and…" Ema snorted before she could finish her sentence.

"What? What is it?" Maya asked, moving over to sit next to Ema on the sofa, and began to promptly howl with laughter.

"Phoenix Wright!" Ema burst out laughing, holding up Phoenix's picture in the manual.

"Lord, Wright, I didn't know you could get tackier" Edgeworth said, smirking. Phoenix stood in disbelief at the crowd around him, laughing madly.

"I'm suing Capcom…they're not allowed to do that to me!"


End file.
